


Not Like That

by zephyrprince



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little treat for Yuletide Madness 2013!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grlgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlgoddess/gifts).



“No, I do not like him like that.”

“Oh come on, you two are so buddy-buddy.”

“Yes, exactly: we’re buddies. I don’t like him. I mean I love him, but I don’t like him.”

“Aww, you love him?”

“Not like that. Geeze.”

“Just cut the crap. There’s no way that all you two’s braniac connecting isn’t a little bit tantalizing for you.” Skye danced her fingers before the geeky girl’s face. “You know, it’s all: oooh, plavsky particles. Ohhh, your latest experiment is so dreamy. Tell me more about the acceleratortron beam you’re perfecting. Ahhhh.”

Jemma just rolled her eyes. 

“I wish you would all just get over it.”

**(S|H|I|E|L|D)**

Later that day. . .

“Agent Coulson, first of all this is inappropriate and out of character for you. Second of all, we are NOT dating.”

“Wait, you’re married and you didn’t disclose it to the agency?”

“Oh my god, no, we are NOT not dating because we’re married. We’re not dating because we’re not interested in each other. Not like that.”

“Who’s not interested in one another?” May entered the ready room of the jet. 

Jemma exhaled, exasperated that this conversation was continuing but certain that May would bring disinterested relief.

“Me and Fitz.”

May stared silently for seventy-five seconds.

“So you’re fuck buddies?”

“AHHHHHH.”

**(S|H|I|E|L|D)**

That night, Jemma Simmons reflected long and hard. She did everything she knew how to do. She wrote in her journal. She analyzed her own meta-narrative, trying to second guess anything she could be hiding from herself. But ultimately she came up with nothing. Nothing new anyway. Nothing interesting. She felt nothing. It just wasn’t like that. 

Eventually she fell asleep, clutching a tablet computer, lying on the couch in her quarters.

**(S|H|I|E|L|D)**

“Wake up sleepy head, we’re almost in Thimphu.”

Even before she’d opened her eyes she could smell the breakfast Fitz had brought her. 

“Fitz, that’s so sweet.”

The boy smiled down at her as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“Fitz, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t love you.”

“Hahahaha. Are our plane-mates giving you a hard time again?”

“Yes, why is it so hard to believe that a boy and a girl could be brainy and friendly and super close and the girl not have a secret crush on him?”

He gave her what may have been the most comforting and intimate look that she’d ever shared with anyone. 

“I really donno, but if it’s any consolation: I don’t love you too.”

“Aww, that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s said to me all week on this bloody bird.”

They ate.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide 2013!


End file.
